reds_fanfiction_domainfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenseimeido
The is a branch of hiden techniques passed on to those who support Jashin and his teachings, few are actually able to utilize them properly without falling into the temptation. These techniques are heavily connected with the Jashin's evil nature, hence feeds off the iniquity of the human race. The feeling of this iniquity is enough to drive one mad in rage, feeding their hatred and corrupt ideals. The true origin of these techniques are unbeknownst to man. They are rumored to have originated in the Land of Demons when a Jashinist had been banished to Gakidou, drowning in innumerable amounts of agony and pain. That very pain was what caused the wicked techniques to be created. The abandonment of human morality is necessary for one to truly fall into the unsympathetic gruesomeness these techniques signify. These techniques are feared even by the Jashinists, the unquenchable bloodthirstiness of those who have fallen into depravity holds no prejudice, anyone and everyone they encounter shall feel the pain shared by the wicked Jashinist, even their allies and closest family feel incomprehensible trepidation upon feeling the killing intent exuded by those who wield these techniques. These techniques revolve around the wicked intent in the human heart, hence it utilizes to yield insurmountable results. The greatest offspring of these techniques is their curses that usurp fear in all unfortunate to fall victim to them. These curses are wicked, almost excruciatingly so. Even those who wield these techniques feel burning agony, pain, and misery. The urge to kill is indomitable, even when fighting the urge to kill it simply cannot be defied. This bloodthirstiness often leads to them massacring their friends and family. As a result, many of those who wield these techniques often commit suicide, haunted by the fact their very existence is malevolent and holds no true tranquility. Many view it as a curse, whilst a select few corrupt individuals view it as something that is a gift from their god. Even among regular men, the techniques are seen as extremely terrifying and seem gratuitously cruel. This cruelness is not merely about being evil, it is far beyond that. It has a greater meaning that lies underneath the cruel cover. Regardless, are these techniques as wicked as people make it out to be? While they do cause terror and innumerable amount of deaths who has the right to say it is not for the greater good? Life and Death, the perpetual cycle that takes place throughout the entire universe, a necessary cycle to maintain balance and peace. This cycle is engulfs the cycle of hatred and the only true force capable of stopping said cycle. The techniques are based on the very principle of death, born from corrupt ideals and the wrongs committed by the human race. The Jashin's religion is one that involves sacrifice, a very crucial sacrifice that would do good somewhere else at a different time. So what really classifies these techniques as wicked? The polarity of good and evil is nothing more than a illusion, they are one in the same. Evil cannot always be only defined as evil, there is always a underlying good in "evil" actions and vice-versa. The very cruelty of the planet we inhabit is necessary, it pushes us to strive for greatness. We would not be the same as we are today without the "wicked" government that rules over us, lies to us, and uses us as mere tools. Branding these teachings as "evil" is merely words with no true meaning, completely false and holding no true value. It is the byproduct of the human race's want to label everything by what they see it as, never changing their opinions and classifying it as a fact. The accusations, the fear, the hatred brought by human's need to label something to try to understand it is what truly leads to moral corruptness. The very need to label something as their even though they have no privilege to do so, the very art of being deceptive and manipulative something all humans do is that considered evil. Evil is nothing more than a pointless word, a pathetic word. Those who hide and claim they are "evil" are nothing more than cowards who cannot show their true motives in face value. Even if they try their best to become the one who takes on all the hatred of another, those who consider themselves as evil individuals are nothing more than people who are scared of their very own dark desires, these desires are found in every human. Many people call them the 7 Sins, but what makes these sins? It is the true nature of all humans, why shall they hide these motives? Why should we be sorry for the dark deeds we want to do every day? What gives them the right to restrict what you can do? What gives them the right to control who you are? What gives them the right to dictate your actions as if it is theirs and not yours? What gives them these rights? They have no right to limit you. They have no right to make you feel as though you are caged without freedom. They have no right to subjugate you to their wishes. Even when considered to be nothing more than the desires of one who seeks to kill, these curses are nothing less than art. These complex curses are not ones that could be summed up by one simple word such as "Evil." These curses are the embodiment of the human desire, they are born from the wishes of the human race and only gets stronger feeding off their killing intent. The underworld is a great influence in the creation of these techniques leading to it being named Tenseimeido. Some people even believe that those who are killed by these techniques are actually reborn into the underworld. Few Jashinist support those who wield these techniques because the fact that they think they are the select few given the gift of representing Jashin and his ideals, while others fear them for the fact that they think they were doing something immoral to their religion to obtain these horrifying techniques. Techniques These techniques are extremely complex. It is almost unable to truly be defined in words. The curses revolves around nothing but human desire. Human desire is almost infinite, they are often greedy and corrupt. The teachings are based on these desires, though only a specific few; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and finally Pride. Each technique exhibits multiple of these desires in different ways and forms, some hardly noticeable. Some that seem as obvious as day but isn't what one would truly expect. Even though the techniques represents these "sinful" desires, they have unique traits that separate then from one another, each being extremely unique and having a specific purpose. Tenseimeido: Gidan This technique was created when -- felt the insurmountable rage after witnessing -- kill his mother. The technique is activated upon the victim looking into the eyes of the wielder for no more than a single second. It traps the victim in their own mind, filling their heart with doubt and envy. This often causes hesitation, a very brief but crucial hesitation. Once recovered from the technique, the victim cannot function properly. Unable to do what they think, they shake, they soon realize they have no idea what they are doing. It feels as though they no longer had any control of their body, constantly battling themselves. Not long into this, their brain starts to panic, unable to send signals to the rest of the body. Slowly but surely the victim slows down, before collapsing and screaming in agony as their body feels as though it was on the verge of exploding. A brief, appropriate description of this technique is that the victim is unable to execute what he is thinking, doubting his very own actions. This doubt then evolves into fear as their body shuts down from the lack of communication between the mind and the body. And finally, the victim drops to the floor unable to move almost as defenseless a rabbit. Even months after experiencing this wicked technique, trauma haunts them and makes them question themselves in crucial moments. Tenseimeido: Kisei no Muma The most simple technique created by --. Upon making direct physical contact with another person, be it kissing, touching, or sexual activities. The user is able to absorb the victim's chakra, this can last until the victim is completely drained of all chakra and dies because of it or until the victim manages to find the parasite planted in their body and remove it. This parasite is created from the user's Dark Chakra and can be sensed by highly advanced sensors. Even when spotting these parasites, it is extremely difficult to remove them. They hide in weird, hard to reach spots while slowly biting into the skin of the victim. Water is a effective way of killing a few but they often hide in places protected from water, such as on the very top of someone's head, in their ears, and even lurk near their genitals. The user all the while receiving the chakra that is slowly getting drained. Shoutenkotomoarounizaisei This technique is one of the strongest and most complex in --'s arsenal. It was created after -- witnessed a Nara Clan member utilize their shadow to create a arm. He felt a urge to try to imitate their technique, and hence he began watching the Nara Clan and analyzing their hiden techniques. Weeks went by and he was able to create a master piece. He managed to figure out how to conjure arms utilizing his Dark Chakra. The effort had payed off, this technique was undoubtedly one of his favorites and strongest techniques. The arm he had created was capable of draining the life energy from all living things upon contact, though it was almost too slow to hit the opponent. That was not what impressed --. What had truly impressed him was its defensive property. The arms are able to block any techniques even without the user's awareness of said technique, almost as if the arm were alive. It functions similarly to the Truth-Seeking Ball the sage had used and therefore was able to turn every attack that touched it into mere dust. These arms were also capable of using jutsu just the same as a regular arm, leading to infinite possibilities when it came to close range combat and catching the opponent off guard. Even with its slow speed, the technique is the best defensive and one of the strongest offensive techniques in --'s arsenal purely because of the fact that he is able to create up to three of these arms at one time, able to make up for the lack of speed in most circumstances.